


The Beast of Vengence

by Abarekiller



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Hatred, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: There was nothing left for her. She used the spell to take revenge on those that did her wrong.





	The Beast of Vengence

Shards of bone and marrow exploded under her claws. A sickening almost-howl echo rang throughout the stone base of Dreadbane as she cried out into the air, it was both frightening and yet it had a saddening tone in her voice. Her gaze shifted towards another rocky path as many undead soldiers came marching her way. With wings unfurled in a magnificent sight, and a single cry, the beast charged through.

The beast hated everything. It wanted to destroy everything and everyone that took away those that she loved. And why not? She was now her own vengeance incarnated into a monster. She didn’t care how she did it. She just wanted them all dead and she didn’t care what state it would leave them.

She no longer cared about anything. Even as she held Tazma’s still beating heart in her chest she didn’t care about that single moment of fear in the young woman’s eyes right before the viscera exploded in her claws. All she could see was just another corpse among the endless waves of undead that charged her way.

She didn’t care what was going to happen to herself. What was going to happen to her when she killed everyone? Vengeance and hatred corrupts. What would happen to her mind and body after the fact? And yet, even though these questions had once presented themselves to her, she no longer cared about the after math. She only had tunnel vision for the here and now.

Another cry of anguish and sadness rang out. She was going to love everything. Her mind, her soul and everything that made who she was what she was. But it was clear from the very moment she casted that spell on herself. Without them she was already dead.

Ema, Zarya, Arkayna, Malvaron. Everyone that was important to her was gone. Everything that she loved was taken from her. Everything about her, her love and her innocence, died with everyone else that day. She no longer cared about her being. She just wanted those responsible to suffer for what they did.

She was no longer Piper. There was nothing that remained of her. And she didn’t care anymore. She was now the beast of vengeance.


End file.
